the salamander of new vegas
by felix.scarbrough
Summary: when Ba'ken is the only surviver of a cataclysmic accident, he finds himself on possible the only planet as screwed up as his own universe. welcome to the mojave
1. Chapter 1

The salamanders of new Vegas

Prologue.

_It is a little known fact that as well as the source of a __Psyker's__ power, the warp is also the backdrop of reality. From its chaotic madness, all universes flow, from the smoke chocked terra of the 41__st__ millennium, to the ravened earth of 2281, all universes flow in and out of this dream world. _

_And if someone was to become lost in this vast hellhole, then let's just say they would be in for a very strange ride..._

_Scribe Markus Invictus, declared heretics M41.5_

Vulcan's wrath, the warp.

Brother Sergeant Ba'ken made his way slowly to his quarters, his normally huge frame bent over, lost in his thoughts.

It had been a year since the events of the invasion of Nocturne, and the death of his close friend, Dak'ire.

While he had grown to accept his brother's death, he still mourned him, even if a long-range Vox from an unknown vessel stated he had been put down after turning hereticus.

A sudden jolt knocked the giant to his feet, and out of his mind, his augmented body automatically ready war.

A siren blazed into life, and the lights dimmed.

The ship shook, and pieces of the deck fell into an abyss below, a serf sliding down a collapsed panel clawing, before he fell in to the darkness.

"_All units," the voice of captain Agatone rang through the Vox, "the ship has been critically damaged by the warp, abandon ship, I repeat abandon ship. The emperor protects."_

Ba'ken sprinted to his quarters; while the bulk of the marine's weapons were stored in the armoury, all salamanders attended to their own gear, and personal weapons were kept in lockers next to their bunks. Ba'ken was no exception.

Grabbing his bolter, bolt pistol, as well as the chain sword he had been loaned while his piston-hammer was being repaired, he ran to the escape pods: reinforced drop pods, with enough supplies to last a month. Seeing his squad boarding one, he ran in.

"Brother Sergeant" his special weapons trooper Si'ka noted.

Ba'ken nodded back, and then asked "is everyone here?"

The occupants nodded

"Then let us leave this wreck" Ba'ken decided bitterly; strike cruiser's are extremely powerful, and can take decades or even centuries to build. The loss of one was a sad blow to the chapter. Hitting the launch rune, the pod speed away.

Through fate or design, the explosion of the crippled vessel speed up the pod, and buffered its unknowing occupants from landing on a world dedicated to the gods of chaos, where they would have met a glorious, but unknown, end. However, fate intervened, as the escape pod shot past, into the abyss of a new world.


	2. chapter 2: welcome to the mojave

The salamander of new Vegas

Part I, welcome to the Mojave

_The Mojave Desert: 2281_

The courier strolled along the darkening Mojave Desert, humming 'jingle jangle jingle', as ED-E played the accompanying music in sync. Annoying as the song was, 6 (as he liked to be known) had it stuck in his head 'harder than some head splitter whisky' as Cass would say

Tired of the nonstop parties of new Vegas, the slum's of free side and the creepy brains of big mountain, 6 had decided to take a walk.

As the music reached its climax, a almighty boom rumbled through the previously peaceful dessert. A spear of light shot through the sky, slamming down onto the soft sand of the Mojave a few hundred meters ahead, where it stood, smoking. The courier jogged up to it, whilst ED-E beeped worriedly. As the smoke cleared, the object became clear; it was about 3 meters in height, and a dark green, with black detailing. I looked like a unopened flower. Reaching forwarded, 6 suddenly stopped. The last time he had touched something that fell from the sky, he had been lobotomised and forced to work for the think tank. Not that it didn't end well, but still...

Suddenly, the sides of the pod slammed down, like petals of the aforementioned flower "what's with the flower references today" thought 6, probably to distract him from what emerged from the ruptured pod.

Courier 6 did not scar easily, and not in the way a fiend or a great khan did. He had been dug out of his own grave, killed death claws and had his own brain removed. But the ...THING that emerged from the vessel was enough to make even him step back.

Standing two and a half meters tall among helmeted dead of similar size and stature, wearing armour the same shade of green as its craft, it was intimidating. But the worst was its face: black as the night, and its eyes, its eyes burned in the twilight, like the fires of Nipton.

With a speed most rangers would be envious, 6 drew his ranger sequoia, and aimed at the creatures head. Whilst it was bipedal, it was far too big for any human.

"I recommend you put the gun down," growled the huge figure "I don't want my first act on this planet to be the taking of life"

Nodding, 6 slowly returns the revolver to his holster, and stuck his hand out

"Courier six, or just six"

"That is a title, not a name" noted the armoured figure

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Making a grunting noise, the marine grasped the outstretched hand

"Brother Sergeant Ba'ken, fire born of the salamanders."

"What of the what now?" the courier replied, confused

"Have you not heard of the space marines, or the imperium of man?" Ba'ken inquired

The courier shook his head

Ba'ken hesitated, before asking "tell me, what... What year is it and what is this planet called?"

"Well," started the courier, a little puzzled, "this is the year 2281, and this dusty hellhole of a planet is earth, or what's left of it..."

"By the golden throne," Ba'ken said, in near shock, "how can this be terra..."

"Nuclear warfare tends to do that, and where the hell is terra?"

"I, I don't know, what is this place called"

The courier grinned

"welcome to the Mojave desert, home of new Vegas, where we're always open for businesses..."


	3. Chapter 3: mugs

The salamanders of new Vegas

Chapter 2: mug mug mug mug MUGS!

"_I believe that every decision made at every moment in time, is in fact a cross roads" explained the professor;"to put it into plain gothic, every time a choice is available, new realities are created, for each and every possibility. Therefore rendering such problems as paradoxes impossible."_

_High scholar 'professor' Markus, declared heretics M.38_

Ba'ken thought silently.

This was obviously not the terra or 'earth' that he knew. Maybe this was some warp cursed trick.

But whatever the reason, Ba'ken was no scholar adept, he was a warrior, an angle of death made flesh. And his first duty was to protect the innocent. Looking around, he had a feeling his skills would be in use.

"Where is the nearest settlement" inquired Ba'ken

"Well," started 6, "there's new Vegas, but I have a feeling they wouldn't react to well to you."

The salamander nodded slowly in agreement.

"But," the courier said suddenly, "there is a place I know" as he slowly pulled out the big mountain transportalponder.

"What is that device" Ba'ken asked, " it matches no known weapon or equipment I have ever come across."

"This is the big mountain transportalponder" replied 6

"It's sort of like a teleporter, hold on to me"

Ba'ken had just obliged, as 6 pulled the triggered, and they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

_The sink_

Mug mug mugs, mug mug mugs, mugamug mugamugs MUGS! GOD WHY CANT I STOP SINGING THIS FUCKUNG SONG". Screamed muggy. Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh hey boss," muggy , as he turned around, "hey guess what: I like mugs so mug's I might just kill.. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" the demented robot suddenly cried, as he dropped a load of energy cells on the floor.

"you were saying" Ba'ken raised a eyebrow.


End file.
